Super City: A Tale of Love
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Danny Jones woke one morning but he didn't know that for him, everything would change.  Rate M for later chapters
1. Summer Had Arrived

**Ok. Before I begin to write this story in detail I would like your opinions. The basic idea is that there is a place called 'Super City' and the hero's of the story are Tom, Harry and Dougie. Then you have a normal guy, Danny :) and pretty much a series of events happens and we end up seeing two people fall in love. The story will be mostly AU, though a few aspects will be real. So here is the first chapter. Give me feedback people, I crave it. Enjoy the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

The sun shone through the curtains and spotlighted the waking form of Danny Jones. He stretched, yawned, kicked the blankets from his body before opening his eyes and sitting up. He could hear the waves drumming against each other, children squealing in delight as they ran on the beach, the occasional dog bark. Yep, summer had definately arrived. Danny slid out of bed and wandered through his beach side apartment before stopping in the kitchen and taking a slice of last nights pizza from the fridge. He stepped onto the balcony and took a bite of the cold pizza. He decided it was going to be a wonderful day and a walk along the beach would see him fit to start the day. He finished off the slice of pizza before going back inside. He had a quick shower then dressed in a pair of board shorts and left his apartment. Bare foot he crossed the road and made his way down to the beach. The feeling of warm sand beneath his feet felt so good. He planned on walking the distance of the beach until he made it to the cliff face, and that was exactly what he did. For a few minutes he stood ankle deep in the water, staring out to the horizon, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He turned around and walked over to a bolder which was firmly planted in the sand. He sat down, wishing he had bought his guitar along, and a pen and paper, because ideas for lyrics had started to fill his head. So lost in the masses of ideas in his mind he didn't hear someone step up behind him. His attention was quickly caught when he felt a sharp jab in the side of his neck. He spun around to see a masked figure standing above him.

"Who are you?" he asked as panic filled every inch of him. Before he could receive an answer he felt light headed and then he fell unconscious.


	2. Concrete Room

Danny groaned. His head pounded, his body ached, he was lying in an awkward position which was leaving his left arm numb. He opened his eyes grogily and blinked a few times to get his vision cleard. He was face to face with a wall. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed a hand over his face. He turned around to see that he was in a small concrete room. The single light bulb that was hanging from the roof flickered every now and then. There was a door on the opposite wall and he stood up, only to find that his legs felt they would give way any second. Lowering himself back to the ground he let out a shaky breath.

_Keep it together. This could just be some silly joke at my expense. There is no need to panic... _Outside there was a loud crash which made Danny jump. He could begin to hear voices, but they were yelling. Unable to make out exactly what the voices were saying because the concrete muffled the sound he watched the door intently. Suddenly the sound of gun shots rang out. Starting to panic he pressed himself into the back corner of the room and pulled his knees to his chest, burrying his head betweem the and bringing his arms up in an attemp to stay hidden. All of the sounds were getting closer and he began to sob.  
_I don't want to die_... He heard the click of a lock, then the door opened but he didn't dare look up. Seconds later a hand came to rest on his shoulder and he shuddered at the contact, but still he kept his head down.

"You're ok now," a gentle, but strong, voice said. Peeking over his arms he was faced with the most beautiful sight. Knelt in front of him was a man with blonde hair. Though his eyes were dark in colour they were not dark in nature, at first impression anyway. His face was shaped perfetly and Danny wanted nothing more than to reach out and trace his jaw line. Danny still had tears streaming down his face and so the stranger bought his hand up and wiped them away. Danny coldn't but feel like melting right then and there. He had always had a weak spot for men who were gentle.  
_Keep your gay urges down...He's probably as straight as they come..._

"We should go," the man said and stood up, holding out a hand for Danny. Danny took his hand and with simple ease the other man pulled him up. Still feeling jelly-legged he fell forward slightly. The man wrapped his arm supportivly around Danny's waist and in silence they walked out of the room. "We have to go up a few flights of stairs to get out, do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Danny replied, his voice rough.

"By the way, I'm Tom," the blonde said as the walked.

"Danny," and with a smile Danny was sure he was going to be safe with this Tom.


	3. Stupid To Trust

"Where are we?" Danny asked as they stepped onto the roof top of the building. He looked out to see a city growing towards the horizon. The sun was setting and cast a golden glow over everything.

"Super City," Tom said with ease.

"I've never heard of it," Danny said, his brow creased with confusion. The place looked like so many places he'd been before, hell if he didn't know any better he'd say it was London, but there was also something strange about it, he just couldn't place what it was.

"I'd expect that much," Tom replied.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well...Super City is nowhere near Earth, and we don't advertise that we are here," Tom explained.

"Oh, ok...Wait! Do you mean to say that we are in outter space?" Danny's jaw dropped.

"If that's how you want to describe it," Tom laughed at Danny's reaction.

"That means...You're an alien," Danny said, his voice softening. Tom began to laugh. "What?"

"We're as human as you are...Just more advanced," Tom informed him. Danny just nodded. "Come on," Tom held out his hand and Danny took it.

"Tom, the door's back there," Danny looked back to the door as they walked forward. They came to stop at the edge of the roof top.

"Do you trust me?" Tom asked and looked into Danny's eyes. After a few moments Danny took a deep breath.

"Yes," he replied in just a whisper. Than in a flash Tom had pulled their bodies close, his arms wrapping strongly around Danny's waist. Before he had time to think Tom had thrown them both off of the building. Danny wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

_So stupid to trust him! Now we'll be dead in a few seconds! _

_

* * *

_

**... Cliff hanger...**


	4. Home

_This must be what it's like to be dead. Well, at least it didn't hurt...Maybe there are white fluffy clouds..Might just take a look..._

Danny gingerly peeked over Tom's shoulder. He blinked a couple of times, unsure. They were on the street. He was still clutching on to Tom for dear life and Tom's arms were still around his middle.

_Maybe this is what Heaven looks like...The place where you died...Hmm..._

"Danny," Tom spoke.

"Are we dead?" Danny asked before he could think.

"No, perfectly alive...Told you to trust me," Tom smiled. Danny loosened his grip on Tom but didn't move away, he was enjoying the embrace too much. "We better get home," Tom pulled a key from his pocket and hit a small blue button. Moments later a slick looking car came to a halt in front of them. Tom opened the door and ushered for Danny to get in.

"There was no driver!" Danny said when Tom got into the drivers seat.

"Nope, smart technology," Tom grinned and took off. The rest of the trip was silent as they sped through the city. The buildings and side walk were just a blur and Danny wondered how fast they were actually going. Suddenly the grey blur turned into a green blur and the Tom slowed the car to a normal speed. When Danny looked out with focused vision he saw that there were green hills and trees and grass... He was definately certain that if Tom hadn't said anything about a different planet he would have thought they were in England. They pulled off of what Danny assumed was the main road and onto a back road. A minute later they had stopped out the front of a...Danny wasn't sure how to describe it, a castle seemed appropriate given its size. Tom got out of the car and ran around to open Danny's door.

"Oh, this is just the outside, wait until you get in," Tom said and took Danny's hand, leading him through the huge oak doors at the front. Inside was different all together. Outside it looked like some ancient building, inside. Well, there were bits of technology anywhere and to Danny it looked like something that had come out of a science fiction movie. They walked to a glass door which slid open and they stepped inside. Then Danny realised it was an elevator and his jaw dropped open. The voice over announced their arrival on the fourth floor and they stepped out.

"Harry! Dougie!" Tom called out. There was no answer and Tom nodded to himself. "Ok, my bedroom is over there" he pointed to a door to their left. "You can stay in there until we get you sorted out,"

"Sorted out?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Yeah, figure out if you should stay here or if we should send you back," Tom said, wandering over to the kitchen to their right. The fourth floor, Danny noticed, was very open plan.

"Wait! You're gonna send me back?" Danny asked, slightly upset.

"Maybe...Anyway, you need some rest, go and get some sleep," Tom said. Danny wanted to argue but when he thought about it he was getting tired. So he turned and walked into Tom's bedroom. Yet it wasn't like the other parts of the house he'd seen. No, it reminded Danny of his own bedroom. He lay down on the bed and only moments later he fell asleep.


	5. Woken

"...We can't!"

A loud voice woke Danny. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"And why can't we?" Tom sounded angry and Danny wondered what was going on.

"Because he isn't from here!" the other man's voice was getting louder.

"So what? There are other people living in Super City that weren't originally from here!" Tom yelled.

Danny now knew that this was about him. He debated if he should go out or not.

"You know damn well why it's a bloody bad idea to let him stay!"

"It's not like that!"

Danny was now confused at the turn of the conversation and decided to go out.

"Tom I know why you want him to stay...And it's not healthy,"

Danny put his hand on the door handle.

"Are you trying to tell me love isn't healthy?" Tom spat.

Danny opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom. He saw Tom who was looking angry. Then there was the other man. His build was bigger than Tom's. Hair was short and he had something shaved into the side of his head, was it a lightning bolt? Danny couldn't be sure.

"No, love all you want, but not with him!" the man's voice softened with the next breath. "Look, when you fell in love with Jared we thought that it was great, until we found out he was working with _them_...And then you got hurt...And it hurt us to see you like that...So, please Tom, please...Don't do this,"

Danny stood there in silence watching as Tom rubbed a hand over his face then went to turn away from Harry, but he caught sight of Danny. His mouth fell open slightly.

"How much did you hear?" Tom asked.


	6. He stays, He goes

"Ahh, well, enough to make me think I shouldn't be here," Danny said. He wished that this was just a dream because even though they had only known each other for less than a day Danny thought he was falling for Tom. There was just something so...Perfect, about Tom that he couldn't make exact sense of it.

"Shit," Tom cursed to himself then looked back up at Danny. "It's not what it sounds like,"

"It's exactly what it sounds like," the other man put in.

"Harry! Just leave it! He's staying!" Tom became defensive.

"No, he's going!" Harry retorted.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"And who suddenly made you decision maker?"

"It's for the best!"

"The best? What about what I want?"

"You can't have everything you want!"

"Says someone who gets everything they want!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Yeah I guess I am! You said you wanted Dougie and like that you got him!"

"Don't bring Dougie into this!"

"Why not? You bought Danny into it!"

"No I didn't! You were the one..."

"Do I get a say?" Danny yelled over the top of the two arguing men. They were silent and stared at Danny. "Geez! Can't you two just sort it out! I'd like to know if I'm going home or not,"

Tom and Harry stared at each other for a moment and Danny's mind began to buzz.

"Ok...You can stay for a week...Then we'll see," Harry said before leaving the room. Tom walked over to Danny.

"I'm sorry," Tom said.

"Don't be sorry," Danny said and let a smile creep onto his face.


	7. Decision

For Tom time went too fast. It seemed like only an hour ago he and Danny had sat down in his bedroom and began to talk, but it had been six days. There was no topic for their conversations. They talked about everything and anything. They shared stories about their childhoods, about their lives. They laughed at stories and other times they let silence fall over them as they thought about what they had beeen told by one another. They would wake and get to know each other better. Every moment they spent together they felt like they were getting closer. It wasn't until the fourth day that Danny realised Harry and the other guy, Dougie? Wasn't there. Tom explained how they had taken a holiday for the week. In the back of Danny's mind he knew it was probably because he was there, in their home.

"Tom?" Harry's voice sounded from outside the bedroom door.

"Bedroom!" Tom yelled to him. Two sets of footsteps were heard then the door opened. Danny and Tom were sitting on the bed, their legs crossed, looking like school children sharing secrets.

"We need to talk," Harry said. Danny's heart fell, and he was unaware that at that same moment, so did Tom's.

"Do you want me to leave?" Danny asked outright.

Harry was a little shocked at the bluntness of Danny. "No..."

"Really?" asked Tom, hoping that this wasn't some joke.

"Really..." Dougie stepped in. "We actually have a confession,"

"Dougie!" Harry yelped. "You aren't supposed to tell them!"

"They were bound to find out," Dougie said.

"Fine out what?" Danny asked.

"We've been watching you both...And you're making Tom happy...Happier than we've seen him in a while," Dougie explained.

"Well...In that case..." Danny jumped up from the bed and smiled then held out his hand. "Danny,"

"Dougie,"

"Harry,"

"Looks like we'll be getting to know each other a bit better...So first's first...How about we get some dinner cooking?" Danny smiled and with that he left the room.

Tom, Harry and Dougie stared in amazement after Danny who seemed to have magically found all of his confidence. He was acting as if they had known each other for years.


	8. Too soon

"Well...Thanks for dinner Danny," Dougie said and stood up. He started to collect the plates. "But me and Harry have to go," He put the plates in the kitchen sink then stood next to Harry's chair.

"We do?" Harry asked, oblivious to the fact.

"Yeah, we do," Dougie said and pulled him out of his seat. "Thanks again for dinner," and with that they were gone.

Danny and Tom were sitting at opposite ends of the table. They sat in silence for some time before Tom stood. Danny quickly followed suit. Tom held out his hand and Danny walked over and took it. Hand in hand they walked into the bedroom and Tom locked the door behind them. Danny's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His mind was going into overdrive. Was it about to happen, so soon? Tom brushed a hand over Danny's cheek, letting his thumb trail over his lush lips. He was desperate to kiss him but held himself back.

_It's too soon... _He dropped his hand away from Danny's face and sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes. Danny sat next to him. In silence their minds were ticking. Both of them thinking the same thing –

I should make a move- but it didn't happen. After some time Danny kicked his own shoes off and lay down. Tom smiled; Danny had been sleeping in the guest room. Each night he would stand at the door and watch Danny sleep. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from climbing in bed next to the beautiful, sleeping man and hold him.

"Tom..." Danny voice was softer than a whisper. Tom turned and looked down at Danny.

"Would it be silly to say that...That I think I'm in love with you?" Danny asked, his voice still soft. A blush crept onto his cheeks.

"No...No, because I think I'm in love with you too," Tom replied. Then he leant down and pressed his lips to Danny's. They were both unsure, lips only grazing. Then Tom made the first move and ran his tongue over Danny's bottom lip. Danny deepened the kiss, parting his lips to give Tom access to his mouth. The taste of coffee and something sweet filled Danny's senses. After a moment they pulled away. In silence they lay together, Tom holding Danny close.

XxxxxSUPERCITYxxxxX

Danny woke and for a moment he was lost. Then he remembered where he was; in 'Super City', some out of space world, in a huge house, in a bedroom...Tom's bedroom...In bed...With Tom...

"Morning," Tom smiled and placed a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Morning," Danny replied and smiled.

* * *

**Are you getting the feeling things are just too perfect? Hmm...I think something is creeping up on our lovely boys...**


	9. Restless

The weeks passed and Danny and Tom found themselves falling in love. Encouraged by Dougie they made it official that they were a couple. Harry, who had at the start thought it a bad idea, began to warm to the fact. Soon all four men found themselves best friends. Danny would occasionally have a day where he would be upset, missing home. But Tom would sit with him and tell him stories and jokes until he laughed. Everything was perfect, they couldn't ask for anything better.

XxxxxSUPERCITYxxxxX

"Danny?" Tom called out. Danny had named the fourth floor the 'home' because that's where home life took place. "Danny?" but there was still no reply. Tom checked the bedroom, the spare bedroom, Harry and Dougie's bedroom, the two bathrooms, but to no avail. He was about to call out again when Dougie walked out from his and Harry's bedroom.

"He's gone out to get groceries," Dougie said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice carton, taking a sip.

"Oh, ok," Tom replied and sat on the couch. He stared at the wall, waiting for Danny to come back.

The time ticked away and Danny still hadn't returned an hour later. Tom was beginning to get restless. Dougie and Harry had been standing in their bedroom door way watching him. He was now standing in the kitchen trying to make a cup of tea but he'd just dropped the cup and it had smashed on the tiles.

"We should see if he's ok," Harry suggested. Dougie nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

"Tom, you alright?" Dougie asked.

"No," Tom said and stood up, throwing the broken cup in the bin. "No I'm not alright. Danny has been gone for over an hour now and I know damn well groceries don't take that long to get..."

"Maybe there are a lot of people getting groceries today," Harry suggested. Tom looked at him with a blank expression.


	10. Taken, Found, Pain

After a quick debate Tom decided to go out and look for Danny. He promised he wouldn't panic. Dougie and Harry let him go but made him promise to come back if he needed help. When Tom left Dougie and Harry sat on the couch and cuddled.

"We need more alone time," Dougie smiled as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes we do," Harry agreed. He turned to Dougie and claimed his lips. Only seconds later the door opened and Tom walked in. His face was pale, eyes full of pain, and biting his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Dougie jumped up and ran to his side. Tom was silent just held a note out. Harry took the note and read it.

_Tom,  
it's been such a long time. We really should catch up, and now we will get to. I have your precious Danny and if you want to see him again you **will** comply with my wishes. Meet me at the Black Parade's gates at 7pm tonight. _

_Much love, Jared. _

"Oh fuck!" Harry said and passed the note to Dougie who also read it and had the same response.

XxxxxSUPERCITYxxxxX

Danny's heart was beating in his chest so hard he thought it may very well burst from his rib cage. His hands were tied behind his back, his ankles bound together and a piece of cloth acting as a gag. He was tied to a wooden chair and the room looked bare. But he had an eerie feeling, the room felt so _dark_. He heard his captors walk into the room and then a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Do you think he'll come?" a strong voice asked. Danny nodded. He trusted Tom and knew that if they left him a note like that he wouldn't muck around. "Very well," then they were gone. Danny shuddered.

XxxxxSUPERCITYxxxxX

"I have to go on my own," Tom said and then he left. The drive to the Black Parade gates was long. He hadn't been there for several years and he never wanted to go back, but he had to. Danny's life could be on the line here and he wouldn't take any chances. He skidded to a halt outside the gates and stepped from the car. There he was, that son of a bitch Tom wanted to kill at that very moment.

"Ah, Tom, so good to see you," the tall, fit male smiled. His black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Fuck you Jared! Where is he?" Tom spat.

"Now, now...Patience is a virtue," Jared smirked and began to walk towards the mansion. Tom quickly followed.

XxxxxSUPERCITYxxxxX

"The boss wants you to put on a show," a masked figure said. "Now, I'm gonna untie your feet, if you kick me I will kill you," Danny nodded. They untied his feet and stood back up. Then pulling him up guided him out of the room and down the hallway to another room. This room had a bed in it and the masked figure sat him on the bed then left, locking the door as he went.


	11. Screaming

WARNING: I don't know what kind of warning I should put in so I'll just put 'torture'.

* * *

"He's in there," Jared nodded towards a door. Tom glanced between the door and Jared then stupidly walked through the door. He knew that if he went in something bad would happen but his senses were taken over by fear for Danny. He heard the click of the lock and mentally kicked himself. In front of him was a window and he could see Danny. He rushed over and watched for a moment. There was a masked figure in the room and they held a metal brief case. Danny was sitting on the end of the bed, tied up and looking absolutely terrified. There was a speaker above the window and he could hear the masked figure moving about.

"Danny!" he yelled but there was no reaction from Danny or the unknown person. He realised that the room he was in was sound proof but there was a speaker system set up so that he could hear everything going on in the room Danny was in. The window, now it seemed, was a two-way mirror.

"Must be something special, the boss had me get out the big ones," the masked figure said, and the worst part was it was a female voice. She placed the brief case on the small table and clicked it open. To Tom's horror he saw a needle and an assortment of vials.

_Oh, God. Please no!_ Tom's mind was screaming. He looked to Danny who was in sheer terror. He couldn't see what the woman was doing which scared him even more. When she turned around the needle was full of a pale blue liquid. Tom heard Danny let out a muffled scream from behind the gag. He didn't want to watch but he couldn't take his eyes from Danny. She ripped the sleeve of Danny's shirt away and injected the liquid. Then she walked back to the brief case and put away the needle. Turning back to Danny she removed the gag and then left. Tom didn't know what she had just injected Danny with but his heart was hammering and he knew that it wouldn't be good.

Danny sat on the bed, his heart rate and breathing rapid. He began to sweat from the fear that was clawing at his heart and mind. Then it began, he felt a burning sensation in his arm where the woman had injected a blue liquid into him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain and he screamed out. The burning was now spreading through his body. The sharp pains would follow. It was unbearable and all he could do was scream out. The fact that his arms were bound behind his back didn't help.

Tom's eyes filled with tears. Danny was in so much damn pain and he couldn't help him. He hammered on the glass, screamed for Danny, screamed for them to stop hurting him but there was no reply. And so it was replayed over and over again, it was a nightmare for both Tom and Danny.


	12. Change

...Danny screaming in pain...

...Tom crying for Danny...

...The woman coming back and injecting more poison into Danny...

...Tom bashing on the thick glass...

...Danny screaming...

...Tom screaming...

...Danny crying and screaming...

Eventually Tom couldn't take it anymore. He stood at the mirror and watched as Danny writhed around in pain on the bed, screaming his lungs out. He let the tears fall down his cheeks. He was desperate to get to Danny but his emotions had worn him out. Then he turned away. His heart was breaking with every second that passed. He'd never experienced anything like this and he was sure it would kill him. Suddenly Danny's screams stopped and Tom spun around. When he looked through the mirror he was Danny was still screaming in pain and writhing on the bed.

"Enjoying the show?" Tom spun to the door to see that Jared was standing there, a smirk on his face. _He must have cut the sound._

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Tom screamed. Jared just chuckled. Tom curled his hand into a fist then swung, hitting the unsuspecting Jared in the jaw.

"So now you're going to get violent?" Jared asked, rubbing his jaw. "You might want to think about your actions because they all decided what happens with Danny,"

"Why don't you do that to me instead? Why put him through that?" Tom asked, or more to the point practically begged to have their roles changed.

"Or, we could just give you the same treatment and you could both die together...At my pleasure..." Jared grinned evilly.

_Well thank God for that!_


	13. Pain

_Well thank God for that! _Tom thought. He'd looked over Jared's shoulder, through the open door and seen Dougie. Dougie's eyes widened at the sight of Jared then he moved his hand swiftly to his belt and pulled out a high tech looking gun. 

"Try threatening my friends again!" Dougie threatened, pressing the gun to the back of Jared's head.

"Ahh...So your friends made it in," Jared smirked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dougie growled then tossed a pair of hand cuffs to Tom. Tom swiftly moved to cuff Jared. For someone who was so evil he was not the brightest of people in situations like this as Tom recalled. Quickly Dougie pushed Jared into the room, pulled Tom out then locked the door. Before Dougie had a chance to say anything Tom had run off. He followed quickly. Tom tried to open the door to the room Danny was in but it was locked. Stepping back he kicked the door but it didn't budge.

"Let me," Dougie said after seeing the frustration on Tom's face. He pulled out what looked like a simple, thin piece of thin, metal but in seconds the door had clicked open. Tom flew in but stopped dead in his tracks momentarily. Danny was still lying on the bed, writhing in agony, eyes clenched shut. His screams were still filling the air, his body soaked in sweat. Tom ran to him but when he pulled him into his arms Danny let out another scream, a scream of terror.

"Shit! Danny I'm so sorry!" Tom apologised, thinking he'd hurt him. Danny opened his eyes and looked into Tom's dark orbs. A smile started to creep onto his face, he knew Tom would find him, but a sharp pain in his side made his cry out, tearing away the smile. Tom quickly set about untying Danny wrists and ankles.

"It hurts," Danny choked out through screams and tears.

"I know...I'm gonna get you help," Tom promised as he pulled Danny to his chest. Another scream ripped from Danny's throat and it hit Tom's heart like daggers. "Dougie where..." Tom stopped when he saw Dougie wasn't in the room.

"Tom..." Danny groaned as the burning sensation continued to take over his body.

"I know, I know...Come on, let's get out of here," Tom said and stood up. Danny tried to get up but Tom stopped him. "I'll carry you," and with that Tom gather Danny into his arms with easy. Danny put his arms around Tom's neck and buried his face in his chest. He bit down on his lip so he wouldn't cry out in pain.

"Tom!" Harry voice came from behind them as they headed down a hallway.

"Harry! We need to get him to a doctor or something," Tom said, feeling Danny tremble in pain.

"Just take him straight home...Don't worry about a doctor," Harry said. Tom went to argue but Harry stopped him. "Just do it Tom!" Tom quickly fled down the hallway, Danny securely in his arms.


	14. More Pain

**Sorry about the late update, things got a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**Harry and Dougie made their way up to the fourth floor. They stepped in and could hear Tom saying Danny's name over and over. They ran into his room to see Tom on the bed, holding Danny.

"He passed out and won't wake up!" Tom said in a panicked voice when they walked in.

"From the pain," Harry said. "Listen, Tom, the stuff that they injected him with, it won't kill him...But there isn't a way to stop the pain,"

"What? How long does it last?" Tom asked in shock.

"It depends...Probably until tomorrow morning," Harry guessed.

"Shit!" Tom cursed.

"We'll take turns in looking after him," Dougie said. "Come on, let Harry take him for a while, you need a break," Tom sat there for some time, still holding Danny. He didn't want to leave him but reluctantly he got up and followed Dougie into the living area. He sat on the couch and stared at the wall, rubbing a hand over his face, wiping away the last of the tears.

"What did you and Harry do after I brought Danny back here?" Tom asked when Dougie sat next to him, wondering why they had taken a while to get back.

"Funny you ask that..." Dougie smirked. Tom looked at him quizzically. "Well, we took care of Jared and his _crew_...Ha, blew the place to bits...Anyway, Harry was getting frustrated with all of those idiots and when he gets frustrated, damn he's hot! So we took a little drive and then we pulled over and..."

"Alright! I can only imagine what you got up to!" Tom said, pressing his hands to his ears, a smile playing on his lips. Dougie was happy to see Tom wasn't just going to sit there and look all depressed.

"You sure? 'Cause I can go on if you want...In detail," Dougie laughed.

"No, I'm fine without knowing," Tom said and placed his hands in his lap. They fell silent of for some time is was quiet. They looked up when Harry came out of Tom's room.

"He's still asleep," Harry said as he sat next to Dougie, resting his head on his shoulder. "Don't," Harry said when Tom went to get up, knowing that he would go straight to Danny.

"But..." Tom started but Harry just shook his head. Tom sat back on the couch and let his gaze wander. The kitchen was still neat and tidy; the way Danny had made it when he moved in. The dining table had a fresh runner on it; something Danny had made sure was placed down neatly every meal. He let his eyes fall on his, _their_, bedroom door. He could easily picture Danny's sleeping form. When they had first begun dating, first sleeping in each other's beds, he had spent endless nights watching Danny sleep. He admired how peacefully he slept; he'd only move once or twice during the night, his eyes hidden behind his eyelids and moving as he dreamt. Tom was curious what Danny dreamt about. In the time that they had been together, nearly five months as Tom recalled, Danny had not once had a nightmare, well at least not that Tom had any knowledge of.

"Tom!" a strangled, pain covered groan came from the bedroom. Tom flew up from his seat and was in the bedroom within the space of two seconds. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking Danny's hand in his right hand, cupping Danny's face with his left.

"Hey, you're awake," Tom said softly, trying his best to work a smile that wouldn't show just how damn hurt and scared he was for Danny.

"It hurts so much," Danny said his voice thick and apparent with just how much pain he was in. "God, make it stop!"


	15. Am I Going To Die?

"Dan...I can't, I'm sorry..." Tom whispered. It killed him inside, knowing that he couldn't help his love. It hurt to have to watch as beads of sweat ran off Danny's brow, as his body shook while he tried not to cry out, and right now he was doing a damn good job of it. Danny tightened his grip on Tom's hand as pain shot through his chest. He didn't know how he would survive if Tom wasn't there with him.

"I'll be right back," Tom said and jumped up. And he was true to his word; he was right back only a matter of moments later. Holding a wet wash cloth and a glass of water he sat back on the bed, putting the items on the bedside table. Gently he propped Danny up into a sitting position and helped him take a sip of water. Danny had needed to wet his throat and mouth but didn't have the energy to ask. Then Tom placed the wet wash cloth on his forehead. Danny sighed as the coolness of the cloth took away the burning of his skin, but it was only temporary and not long later the burning was back, though it didn't seem to be as bad as before.

"Am I going to die?" Danny asked. He was scared but he hid it.

"No! Danny, no, you aren't going to...No...Harry said it will only last a little while longer," Tom said, his heart going into a panicked state at the sudden question.

"Ok," Danny replied before he shut his eyes. He felt Tom's hand brush his cheek, moved up to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen across his eyes. Danny opened his eyes again when Tom's hand left his face. He stared into those dark orbs of Tom's eyes, melting at the sensation that he felt whenever he did look into Tom's eyes. Then Tom leant in and kissed him and for a brief moment the pain was gone. Danny smiled, no matter how short the relief he was happy they had finally kissed, he missed the feeling of Tom's lips and hadn't had time to think about it that much through the pain.

"How about another drink?" Tom asked and Danny nodded, realising how dry his mouth had become again, and in such a short space of time. This time he took several big sips, downing half of the glass. "Steady on," Tom's laugh echoed in his ears.

"What 's the time?" Danny asked.

Tom looked to the bedside table, the red digits showing 10:52pm. "Ten to eleven"

"Mmmk," Danny hummed as his eyes fluttered closed, feeling tired all of sudden. Tom moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed on, moving over so he could wrap his arms around Danny and pull him close to his chest. Not long after both men fell asleep.


	16. Better

Tom woke to feel Danny's still wrapped in his embrace. He didn't want to move in case he woke him so he stayed there, rubbing soft circles on Danny's arm with his thumb. He didn't know how long he'd been awake but he was sure it wasn't long. Dougie stood at the door way and Tom looked up.

"Want some breakfast?" Dougie asked in a whisper and Tom realised that he was actually quite hungry, he hadn't eaten for some time. He nodded and Dougie smiled back, leaving the bedroom. He listened as Dougie and Harry talked quietly as they made breakfast. The smell of bacon, eggs, toast and mushrooms floated into the bedroom soon after. Tom let out a chuckle as Danny woke only seconds after the smell arrived.

_Sure does love his food..._

"Morning," Tom smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Hey...Umm...Like crap actually," Danny replied though there was a smile on his face.

"And the pain?" Tom asked.

"Gone," Danny said.

"Dougie's making breakfast, think you can eat?" Tom asked as he got off of the bed and moved around to help Danny up. Danny stood up, taking his time to get his balance.

"I could eat a horse," Danny grinned. They walked out to the dining table and sat down.

"Morning," Harry smiled as he buttered another piece of toast.

"Morning," Tom replied and poured out four glasses of orange juice.

"How you feeling mate?" Harry asked Danny.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," Danny replied honestly but with a chuckle.

"At least you don't look like it," Dougie smiled and bought a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms and two pieces of toast and sat it in front of Danny. He immediately started eating as if it was his last meal. Dougie bought over Tom and Harry plates, followed by his own and the other three men started to eat.

"Hungry were we?" Tom laughed when Danny finished and he was only half way through his.

"Just a bit," Danny replied, taking a sip of juice. "Thanks for breakfast,"

"No problem," Dougie said. It was silent while they finished their breakfast. A few minutes later Tom finished and piled his and Danny's plates together, placing them in the sink.

"You need a shower," he said and held out his hand.


	17. Love

Danny took his hand and they walked back into the bedroom. Danny let go of Tom's hand and walked into the ensuite. He was about to take his shirt off when he realised that Tom had followed him into the bathroom. He turned and smiled at Tom who just walked over and kissed him. When Danny pulled away from the kiss, breathless, his eyes asked it all. Tom's eyes shone with the reply. Through a passionate but soft kiss Tom began to unbutton Danny's shirt. When all the buttons were undone Tom ran his hands up and down Danny's chest and stomach, loving been able to touch the bare flesh. It had been five months and the furthest they had gone was getting to their boxers, for both were too unsure if they were pushing the other. Right now Tom didn't care and he began to work on Danny's jeans. Once undone he pushed them down, letting them fall from his thighs. Then he pushed the shirt off of Danny's shoulders, pushed the jeans off the rest of the way, smiling when Danny stepped out of the jeans and towards him. They locked their lips again but only for a moment. Tom was quick to pull out of the kiss and strip himself bare. Danny ran his eyes over Tom's naked body as the blonde started the shower. Danny, in a flash, stripped himself of his boxers and followed Tom.

"You..." Tom said, his voice soft as the hot water rushed over their skin. "...Are so beautiful," Danny felt the colour rising to his cheeks. Tom had told him endless times, but this somehow felt different; maybe it was the fact that they were naked. Tom leant in and kissed Danny once more, his hands snaking around the younger man's waist bringing them closer together still. Danny gasped as every inch of them rubbed together. His arms wrapped around Tom's neck and he closed his eyes, their foreheads resting together. Danny felt that things were going perfectly, like fate really. For five months he hadn't cared much that their relationship wasn't as physical as it probably should have been. He'd had previous relationships where they would get physical only a few weeks in. However taking their time had been the best decision he had made. So in the very moment when Tom turned the taps off and guided their naked bodies out of the shower, back into the bedroom, while water dripped onto the carpet, when Tom laid him on the bed, as Tom placed kisses where ever he could get his lips...They were the moments when Danny thought himself the luckiest man in the universe, when he felt that he could sing and dance from the pure happiness and overwhelming sensation of love flowing from his every pore.

Tom's heart was beating out a fast paced rhythm as he kissed his way down Danny's body. He was amazed at just how perfect his boyfriend was everything from his dreamy blue eyes to the freckles that covered his body. If he wanted to he could lie there and count the freckles and it wouldn't bother him one bit. He wasn't sure if Danny had done this before so he reached Danny's stomach, placed a few kisses then moved back up. They shared a lingering kiss before Tom pulled back and looked into Danny's eyes.

"Yes," Danny said before Tom even got a chance to say a thing. Tom smiled and laced their fingers together, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips, reaching over and flicking the lights off. Through the open curtains moonlight washed over the two lovers.

* * *

**So there are a few updates for you all...I hope you enjoy them.. **


	18. Could It Be?

Danny walked through the door of his apartment. It hadn't changed. He smiled and quickly darted through each room, exactly how he left it. He looked at the calendar, still on June. So five months had passed and nobody had missed him. He felt heartbroken at that. He flicked on the TV and surfed through the breakfast shows. He let the TV play on as he walked into the kitchen and started to make himself some breakfast.

"...Singer and song writer Danny Jones is still missing..." Danny snapped his head up to see a picture of himself on the TV. "For the past five months police have had no leads on where the 24 years old is. It seems he has disappeared without a trace. Many fans across the world are heartbroken. Yesterday his family held an international teleconference, pleading for their son and brother to return or for whoever took him to let him go unharmed." Danny shook his head.

_So people are looking for me...People care..._ A knock on the front door pulled him from his thoughts. When he opened the door he saw a man dressed in black. He looked so familiar, yet Danny couldn't put a name to the face.

"Mr Jones?" The man asked. Danny nodded. "You are listed as next of kin for Mr Thomas Michael Fletcher,"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Mr Fletcher is dead, sir, died last night," the man said, though his voice held no emotion. Danny stood there in utter shock. He didn't know if he should cry or ask if this was a joke. Then the man dressed in black turned and began to walk away.

"Harry!" Danny called out, remembering the man that had given him the name. Harry didn't turn around. Danny knew that if he called then his love would come running. "Tom!" yet there was no reply.

"Tom! Tom! _Tom!_"

"Danny!"

* * *

**Just a short one for the moment...I shall update with a longer chapter soon. :) Keep your eyes open :) R&R ARe you enjoying it?**


	19. I Want To Go Home

**It seems that the last chapter worked well :) A bit of confusion for your day. :P**

**

* * *

**

Danny's eyes flew open and in a panic he sat up. He felt strong hands on his shoulders and looked around to see Tom.

"What's wrong?' Tom asked frantically.

"Ahh...Sorry..." Danny said, shaking his head and realising. "Bad dream,"

"Bad dream? Dan, I'd say that was a terrifying nightmare, you were thrashing around and screaming out for me...It was scary," Tom said, still worried.

"M'ok," Danny mumbled and rubbed his hands over his face. Tom wrapped Danny in a tight embrace then kissed him. "Tom?"

"Yeah?" Tom replied.

"I think I need to go home," Danny said as thoughts played in his mind. Tom looked confused. "I just think I need to tell people that I'm going away and that I'm ok,"

"Oh, right," Tom said. "Well, I'll get something set up for early next week,"

"No, I want to go now," Danny said.

"But Danny, it takes time,"

"No Tom! I want to go home right now!" and with that Danny stormed into the bathroom, locking the door. Tom got up and knocked on the door, asked Danny to come out, then demanded for him to leave the bathroom. Then when pleading didn't work he went and sat on the bed. He watched as the minutes ticked by. After twenty minutes he started to get worried, he couldn't hear the shower running so he definitely wasn't in there for that long just showering. Tom jumped off the bed and left the bedroom. He walked outside, the sun making him squint. After pushing his dark sunglasses onto his nose he walked to the end of the balcony. Looking down he could see the grass and shrubbery beneath him.

_That is quite a long way down..._ He thought. Then he cleared his mind and stepped up onto the edge. Making sure he had his balance he then stepped out onto the ledge. He shuffled his way along until he came to a window.

_Please be open..._ When he pushed the window upwards it slid open. With all of his balance focused he swung his leg through the open window, quickly sliding the rest of his body through the window. He had forgotten how high the window actually was and fell to the tiled floor. With a groan he pulled himself up.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked coming to his side.

"You wouldn't let me in through the door so I came through the window," Tom stated.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked.

"Now that I'm in here, yes I'm fine," Tom replied. "Now...I know you want to go home and...Have you been crying?"

"No," Danny lied.

"You have, I can tell, your eyes are red and puffy," Tom said. He cupped Danny's face in his hands. "You want to go home right now, don't you?" Danny nodded as a tear slid from the corner of his eyes.

"Ok, don't cry..." Tom said and kissed away the tear. "We'll go now,"

"Really?" Danny sniffed.

"Yep," Tom said taking his hand and unlocking the door before walking into the bedroom. He threw a couple of sets of clothes for each of them into a bag and went back into the bathroom. He grabbed their toiletries and put them in another bag. "Let's go,"

"Where are you two off to?" Dougie asked when Tom and Danny walked out of the bedroom.

"Earth," Tom said.

"What in the hell for?" Harry asked with his head in the fridge, his back side poking out and Dougie watching it intently and Tom just knew the kinds of thoughts going through his mind.

"Danny wants to go home," Tom told them.

"For good?" Dougie asked.

"No, just to tell everyone I'm ok, I'll come back," Danny said. Tom smiled at the comment. He hadn't known if Danny wanted to come back or not and it seemed he did.


	20. Danny's Home

It took Tom and Danny a day to get back to Earth, but the day was well spent. Danny was amazed that they were flying in what looked like a plane, like the one's he'd flown in back on Earth. They spent their time talking, but mainly it was Danny who spoke. He was excited about going back and wanted Tom to meet his family and friends, wanted to show him his house, his studio, the sights that he loved to see. Eventually Tom started inching closer to Danny as he spoke. Now, it wasn't that Tom was getting bored with all of the things that Danny was talking about. No, he was quite interested. It was just that on flights he always got restless and right now the only thing that would surely take his mind off of the situation would be to...He leant in and kissed Danny, making him stop his sentence. His hands darted out to pull their bodies together roughly. Then in a matter of seconds Tom had pulled Danny into the toilet. Feverishly undoing Danny's jeans, he felt he couldn't wait any longer.

"Dan, wake up," Tom hummed into Danny's ear. Danny woke from his slumber, curled into Tom's side. After their severe love making in the toilet Danny had been worn out and they had fallen asleep in their seats. Tom had woken fifteen minutes ago and watched as they neared Earth, neared Danny's home.

"What?" Danny asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look out the window," Tom smiled. Danny turned and looked out the window. A smile split his face and he had jumped up, ready to run off the plane. "There's a car waiting outside,"

"We didn't bring a car on the plane, did we?" Danny asked.

"No, I have contacts here," Tom laughed. Danny nodded then fled from the plane. The moonlight hit his skin as he stepped outside. He threw his head back and laughed to the moon. He was home, back in London and what a feeling it was. He couldn't wait to hug his Mum, laugh with his Dad, maybe play a few songs with his sister. Tom came up behind him, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Come on!" Danny beamed and took Tom's hand, dragging him to the only car in sight. Once in Danny told the driver the location of his house. He was like an excited child, staring out of the window intently and watching as the city passed by. His excitement grew and grew with every intersection they went through, with every corner they turned. Finally they turned one last time and Danny could see the beach covered in the soft glow of the moon. Just ahead was his apartment building and he had left the car before it even came to a complete stop. He ran up the stairs and pulled the spare key from under the mat. He flicked the light switch and saw that his apartment was exactly as he had left it. Then something hit him. He remembered the dream he'd had the previous night.

_No...It was just a dream..._ He told himself. But despite his thoughts he walked over to the television and flicked it on. He let a late news programme run through. Testing his own stupid theory he walked into the kitchen and began making a snack. Then he looked up at the TV and saw a picture of himself.

"..Singer and song writer Danny Jones is still missing. Despite their best efforts of pleading for their son to come back or be returned his parents have had no luck." A male reporter was speaking." Yesterday marked six months since Jones went missing. Many rumours have speculated but all have been denied by his family and friends. On the eve of six months a group of fans united and stood on the beach across the road from Danny's flat, singing his songs as they cried for their idol. For a son, a brother..." Danny turned away from the TV, tears in his eyes.

_How could I have been so stupid to just forget? God, I'm so stupid to have forgotten Mum, Dad, Vicky...All of my friends...My fans...And to think that I just thought life was totally perfect with Tom, whom was a complete stranger that I decided to live with..._

"Danny?" Danny turned around to see Tom watching him. Tom quickly moved over and wiped away the tears that were running down Danny's face.

"God, I just forgot about them...My family, friends...Fans...How could I be so inconsiderate?" Danny cried.

"You weren't inconsiderate...You were just having time to yourself," Tom said softly. He could see how upset Danny was with himself. "Let's get to bed, it's late...Tomorrow we will go straight to your parents and sister," Danny nodded and showed Tom the way to his bedroom. Not bothering to get changed they fell asleep in their clothes, holding each other for comfort.


	21. Tears, But Tears Of Happiness

Tom woke to the sound of running water and in the background the crashing of waves. He sat up in bed and looked around. Danny's room was pretty much like his own room, except this was slightly smaller, well a lot smaller. The sound of water stopped and Danny emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Morning," Danny smiled.

"Morning," Tom replied. He could see how hard Danny was trying to keep himself calm as he got dressed. But in the end excitement took over.

"You gonna have a shower? Breakfast?" Danny asked, wanting to get going as fast as he could.

"Yeah...Quickly," Tom smiled and jumped up. He showered and ate quickly, as he had said he would though he wouldn't have called it breakfast, it was nearly lunch time. Soon they were on their way to Danny's parent's house. But somewhere along the way Danny had lost the feeling of excitement and a feeling of dread had taken over.

"Tom," Danny started. Tom looked at Danny. "What if...What if they are angry with me?"

"They won't be," Tom said reassuringly just as they pulled up in front of the house. Hand in hand they made their way to the door. Danny was going to knock but instead let himself in. They walked down the hallway and could hear voices. Danny knew that his Mum was in the kitchen, he could smell the food. Tom let his hand drop from Danny's and stood back. Seconds later Danny had walked into the kitchen. He heard the gasp, heard the bowl clattering on the floor then the sound of crying, but it was a joyous cry. He pressed himself against the wall, seeing a man a young woman coming down the stairs.

"Who are you?" the man asked Tom.

"Alan! Vicky! Oh! God, Danny's here!" came a cry from the kitchen. Quickly the two people ran into the kitchen, Tom had deciphered they were Danny's Dad and sister, More cries spread the air. Tom stayed out in the hallway for some time. He listened to the cried and they expressions of happiness. He had to admit that it was good that Danny was seeing his family again, it had been six months. Yet there was something tugging at his heart. He wanted to be in there, wanted to physically see that Danny was ok. He knew that if he went in there now it would ruin Danny's moment and so he stayed put. It was some time, nearly half an hour before the noise died down and then Danny walked out. His face was tear stained but his smile showed his true feelings.

"Mum was just making lunch, so I said we would stay," Danny smiled.

"Ok...Is everything alright?" Tom asked and moved over to stand in front of Danny.

"Yes...Everything is better than ok...Now let's go and I'll introduced you," Danny said, his voice full of excitement once more. Before they moved Tom lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that were still clinging to Danny's face. Danny moved closer to Tom and closed his eyes as their lips connected. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Everything seemed perfect, his family weren't angry, they were just glad he was ok. Danny broke the kiss and dragged Tom around the corner into the kitchen. After introducing Tom to his Mum Kathy, Dad Alan and sister Vicky they headed outside for lunch.


	22. Broken Heart

"Mum, that was really nice," Danny smiled as he placed his knife and fork on his plate.

"Help me with the plates will you," Danny's sister Vicky smiled. Danny collected the plates and followed her inside. Tom leant towards the table, looking at Danny's parents.

"I know that you must think it's really odd for Danny to just disappear than reappear six months later with some stranger," Tom said. Kathy and Alan nodded. "But I can assure you he was safe,"

"Where was he?" Kathy asked, longing to know clear in her voice.

"Somewhere he loved," Tom replied.

Inside Danny was standing at the sink, looking out the window. His Mum and Dad were talking with Tom. Tom had his back to the house so he couldn't see the expression on his face. But his parent's faces were lit up, looking happy, and then all of a sudden the smiles fell from their faces. It looked like they were arguing with Tom. Danny wondered what they were talking about. Now his parents looked alarmed. Had Tom told them about Super City? Tom nodded his head several times then stood up. His parents had smiles on their faces again but slowly the smiles left their faces once more. Tom walked inside.

"You ok?" Danny asked when he walked past the kitchen door.

"Yep, just need to use the bathroom," Tom said with a smile. Danny let out a breath he'd been holding. There was nothing wrong; he was just jumping to conclusions. He walked back outside and sat down.

"So," he hummed. There was silence for a little more time. "He's taking a while...Maybe he's checking the place out,"

"Danny..." the tone of his Mum's voice scared him. She only used that tone when something was wrong.

"What?" he asked looking a little alarmed.

"Sweetheart Tom's gone," she said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as his heart began to thump in his chest.

"He left...Said he had to go home..." Vicky said as she came outside. "Said it was for the best because it wasn't safe for you to go back...Where ever back is,"

"No!" Danny jumped up and ran through the house, calling Tom's name. Then he ran out the front door but there was no sign of that familiar face, or that crop of blonde hair. He fell to his knees crying. At this very moment he felt like his world was falling apart. He really loved Tom and now he'd been left behind, forgotten. Over the past six months he'd had some of the best times of his life. Like their first date, which consisted of eating fish and chips on the beach and he knew it sounded so clichéd and typical of a first date but he didn't care. He remembered sitting on the roof of the house and watching as the sun set, then laughing hysterically when they looked down to see Dougie try to crash tackle Harry, only to fail epically and knocking himself to the ground. He remembered the first time they watched a movie together, Die Hard, not romantic at all. He remembered how they would spend hours on end sitting on the bed talking and singing. He remembered teaching Tom to play guitar, and though it took some time he finally mastered it. He remembered the first time they made love. The passion, the gentle touches, the feelings, the love. And now he was left with a broken heart.


	23. Rain Began To Pour

Danny insisted he go back to his place and so his Mum drove him back to his apartment. He finally convinced her leave and when she was gone he locked the place up, locked himself in his bedroom and cried. That's all he did for two days straight, sat on his bed and let the tears run down his face as he remembered what he'd grown to love. And why did he cry? He wasn't sure himself. So on the third day after hanging up the phone, he'd rung his Mum to say he was ok, he wiped his tears away. He took a piece of paper and a blue biro then sat on his bed.

_Thomas Michael Fletcher_

That was all he wrote. Just those three words that when strung together spelt out perfection. Then he got up and went into his studio and began to work on a song. But never did he forget the times he'd had; never for one second did he stop thinking about Tom. So the day passed and as night fell he cooked himself dinner. Then he watched TV for a while before going to bed. And when he woke he picked up the piece of paper from his bedside table.

_Thomas Michael Fletcher_

Four days and he was finding it hard to cope but he tried to live his life as if he'd never met Tom. So underneath the name he added just one thing.

_I love you._

Then he placed the paper back into the bedside table and got up. And each night he would look at the piece of paper before falling asleep, and when he woke he would add another thing. A month passed and one day he looked at the paper, it was full.

_Thomas Michael Fletcher.  
I love you. From the moment I woke with a pounding head and you came into that concrete room. When you touched my shoulder, told me I was gonna be ok, I just knew that I could trust you. But then you threw us off a building and I thought 'that's it, I'm dead', but you were just testing my trust, we weren't dead at all. We went back to your place. You explained to me where I was, and I was amazed. We grew to love each other, well, I grew to love **you**. We had good times, great times, memories that I will always cherish. You made me feel like I have never felt before. I felt so alive, so in love, and every day you gave me something to smile about. Then I got taken. My memory is hazy with that part. I'd been knocked out and drugged so much that day it was hard to remember even as it happened. But what I do remember is you, through everything you were there. And as my body was been attacked by the poisons you held me and said everything would be ok, and it was. You never lied to me. That's what I loved about you. That's why I am hoping and praying that you have a damn good reason for why you lied to me when you left without warning because it's breaking my heart with each day that passes. Please come back. I love you._

He folded the paper in two and put it back. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye then turned to look out the window. His heart beat sped up, his breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. The sound of the locked been undone scared him.

"Danny," the voice was not who he wanted to hear. He turned with tear filled eyes and stared at Dougie.

"Don't tell me," Danny said.

"He's not dead," Dougie said as if he'd read Danny's mind. "Harry sent me here...I didn't want to come, but he tied me up, sedated me and sent me here,"

"Why?" Danny asked.

"A war broke out," Dougie said in almost a whisper.

"But...Tom and Harry, they're coming, right?" Danny asked alarmed. Dougie stayed silent and Danny let the tears spill. "How?"

"After Harry and I blew up the Black Parade, a group of underground followers got wind of it and emerged...They've been plotting against us, working to impress Jared and his what-not's...We didn't realise just how big the followers group had gotten. So they came up to Super City, started a brutal assault on the city, started a war," Dougie told Danny.

"Fuck! Shit Dougie! We have to get back and help them!" Danny cried.

"We can't. Harry made sure there was no way we could return," Dougie informed him. Outside the sky had become overcast. Dougie moved over and took Danny into an embrace, his own tears running down his face. And as the rain began to pour both men cried for their lovers.


	24. Teleportation

The rain was still coming down hard as Danny made dinner. After what felt like forever they had finally stopped crying, telling each other that wasn't going to help their lovers. So they spent the rest of the day in the studio and to Danny's amazement Dougie could play bass, really well. As darkness crept upon the outside world they decided they were quite hungry. The phone started to ring and Danny put the knife down.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Danny, how are you sweetie?" it was his mother.

"Hey Mum, I'm doing ok...Got a friend over," Danny replied.

"Oh good, do you need anything?" his Mum asked.

"Mum it's been a month, I'm getting over it, I'll be fine, you don't have to do this every night," Danny said, a laugh in his tone so she wouldn't note the hurt in his voice.

"I'm your Mother, I'm allowed to," she replied.

"Ok, well I'm fine Mum,"

"Ok, you know where we are if you do need something, and it doesn't matter what time it is,"

"I know, love you Mum,"

"Love you too darling," and with that Danny hung up. He finished making dinner, he thought he'd done a pretty good job on the pasta dish even if he did say so himself. He handed Dougie a plate and they ate in silence.

"Do you think..." Dougie started as he put his plate in the sink. "They would mind if we found a way back?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, following suit and putting his plate in the sink.

"What if we developed a way of getting back to Super City?" Dougie said, his mind already ticking with ideas.

"Like a rocket ship or something?" Danny guessed.

"I was thinking of something a bit quicker," Dougie smirked.

"What?" Danny was now curious.

"Teleportation!" Dougie beamed. Danny nodded his head as an awkward silence settled.

"But, umm...How exactly do you plan on making this teleportation device?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

"I never actually got that far into thinking," Dougie admitted. Then they laughed. It was the first time Danny had laughed in over a month. He had to admit, it felt good, much better than crying. They couldn't stop, it was contagious. After some time they finally managed to calm themselves.

"It was worth a shot," Danny said as he sighed. "Well...I'm gonna go to bed,"

"Ok, goodnight," Dougie said.

"If you get hungry or something through the night just help yourself," Danny said. "Oh, and there's spare blankets in the cupboard in that room if you need any," Danny pointed to a room. "Night," and with that Danny went into his bedroom. For the first time in a while sleep took over him instantly.


	25. A Way To Get Back

Danny woke with a start as his body was rocked from side to side.

"Danny wake up!" Dougie said as he shook Danny.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. Dougie stopped shaking him.

"I have an idea...What if we sent out a distress signal...Then Harry and Tom would have to come to us or at least take us back to Super City!" Dougie said.

"That's brilliant!" Danny beamed, but the smile slid away. "How do we send a distress signal to Super City?"

"Like this..." Dougie said and pulled his back pack onto the bed. Danny looked at the clock, 2.01 am. "Ok..." Dougie had pulled out what looked like a walkie-talkie.

"How will that send a signal?" Danny asked, convinced it wouldn't work.

"Direct link to Harry's transceiver...I snuck it because he said he didn't want me to have any contact in case _the followers _got wind of it," Dougie explained. Danny nodded. After fiddling with a couple of dials for a moment Dougie held in a button and began to speak. "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was silence for a minute before Harry's voice boomed through the tiny speaker.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Dougie turned to Danny. "Quick get in the kitchen, make some noise, like umm...pull out pots and pans an stuff, as if you were been chased and were trying to hide in the cupboards,"

"Ok," and with that both men ran into the kitchen. Dougie held in the button again. "Hello? God! Help us! They're gonna get us!"

"What? Who is this?" Harry asked. "Hello?"

"Help!" Dougie squeaked as Danny began to throw about pots and pans.

"Dougie?" Harry's voice was full of alarm. "Dougie!"

"Harry! Please help us!" Dougie whispered.

"Dougie! Don't move...Just...Stay safe, I'm sending someone now!" Dougie put the transceiver down and let out a chuckle.

"We'll be out of here in no time," Dougie said. They only had to wait half an hour before Dougie jumped up. "Hear that?"

"Hear what?" Danny asked. Dougie grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside. Moments later they saw what looked like a jet about to land on the beach. Danny watched in amazement. Then a thought hit him.

"Where are you going?" Dougie yelled.

"I have to ring Mum!" Danny yelled back and ran inside. He picked up the phone and dialled he number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Dad!" Danny said.

"Danny? What's wrong?" his Dad asked.

"Nothing, everything's great. I know where Tom is and I'm going to see him," Danny said.

"At this hour?" his Dad asked.

"Yes...I promise I'll ring or email or something," Danny told him.

"Ok...Be careful,"

"I will Dad, bye,"

"Bye," Danny ran back out of the apartment, locked it then ran to the beach where Dougie was waiting near the jet.


	26. Guilty

"Shit!" Danny cursed under his breath as the jet flew over Super City. Buildings were on fire, crumbling more as each second past. Occasionally he would see bright flashes from below in rapid succession and distinguished it as gun fire. To him it didn't look like Super City anymore. It didn't look like the place he'd been when the sun was setting, when Tom threw them off of a rooftop. It didn't look like the place where his loved had bloomed. It didn't look like the place where he had made so many memories, the place that he'd come to call home. The familiar sight of the house out of the city brought a smile to his lips. As the jet landed he saw two people running towards it. And his grin grew into a smile that would split his face in two, he'd recognise that crop of blonde, gelled hair anywhere.

"Run!" Harry yelled over the noise of the jet. Tom wrapped his arm around Danny's waist and they all ran back into the house. "Are you ok? Who was after you?"

"Ahh, well...You see..." Dougie was trying to explain the little plan.

"Was anyone after you?" Harry enquired.

"Not exactly," Dougie said, sounding a little ashamed of what they'd done.

"Dougie! Are you stupid! This little stunt could have gotten you killed!" Harry yelled.

"I just wanted..." Dougie was cut off.

"I don't care what you wanted!" Harry was furious and it was showing, he was shaking with anger. "I want you alive! That's why I went to all the trouble of getting you away from here! You mean too much to me! I can't lose you!"

"I'm sorry... Dougie whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I love you," Harry whispered back and pulled Dougie into a tight embrace. Danny and Tom were still staring at the pair as silence settled in the room.

"C'mon," Tom said and took Danny hand. They stepped into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor.

"Why did you leave me?" Danny asked as they walked into the living area.

"For your own good," Tom said.

"My own good? Tom, it did me no good what so ever," Danny sighed and walked into their bedroom. It was exactly like it had been when they had left.

"I'm sorry," Tom said.

"It doesn't matter...At least we are together again," Danny smiled.

"You're right," Tom said. They lay down together. The silence said a thousand things. They shared kisses and soft touches for a long time. Eventually Danny fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy to be back in Tom's embrace. He didn't hate Tom for leaving him, he understood. Tom went to move to pull the covers over them, but as his hand brushed over Danny's pocket he felt something. Quietly he slipped his hand into the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was folded into a small square and he unfolded it to find a page full of writing.

_Thomas Michael Fletcher.  
I love you. From the moment I woke with a pounding head and you came into that concrete room. When you touc__hed my shoulder, told me I was gonna be ok, I just knew that I could trust you. But then you threw us off a building and I thought 'that's it, I'm dead'_ _, but you were just testing my trust, we weren't dead at all__. We went back to your place. You explained to me where I was, and I was amazed. We grew to love each other, well, I grew to love **you**. We had good times, great times, memories that I will always cherish. You made me feel like I have never felt before. I felt so alive, so in love, and every day you gave me something to smile about. Then I got taken. My memory is hazy with that part. I'd been knocked out and drugged so much that day it was hard to remember even as it happened. But what I do remember is you, through everything you were there. And as my body was been attacked by the poisons you held me and said everything would be ok, and it was. You never lied to me. That's what I loved about you. That's why I am hoping and praying that you have a damn good reason for why you lied to me when you left without warning because it's breaking my heart with each day that passes. Please come back. I love you._

Tom stared at the paper. His heart was feeling the guilt that he was shoving at it. He'd been so selfish just to leave Danny like that. This man, that was sleeping next to him, loved him so much, and he'd just left. He questioned himself. Did he not have any feeling? Did he think of what that would have done to Danny? Did he ever think that maybe Danny would move on? Did he think that Danny would be totally safe if he left him on Earth? He went to fold the paper back up when a string of words on the back of the paper caught his eye.

_Everything I feel for you I wrote down on one piece of paper, the one in your hand, you won't understand, how much it hurts to let you go-_

Now he really did feel guilty. He folded the paper back up, slipped it into Danny's pocket and left the bedroom. He walked out onto the balcony. The cool night breeze hit his skin, sending goose bumps over his flesh. The moon was out tonight, it was the first time in a while, for the past few weeks it had been overcast, threatening to storm.

"Hey," Harry said as he stepped out next to Tom.

"Hey," Tom replied. They stood there for a while just taking in their moonlit surroundings.

"How's Danny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he's fine...He's asleep," Tom said, realising he wanted to be holding Danny at that very second. "And Dougie?"

"He's alright...Just a bit upset I sent him away," Harry mumbled. "Cried himself to sleep,"

"He'll be alright now that he's back with you," Tom reassured.

"I hope so," Harry said though his mind had left the conversation and was thinking about ways to make it up to Dougie.

"Well, at least they are safe and here with us," Tom smiled. Harry nodded in agreement.


	27. We're At War

When Danny woke he thought he must have been dreaming. But when he rolled over his face collided with Tom's chest and he smiled, this was definitely reality. He rubbed his nose the sat up. Tom was fast asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall. _6.45_. He got up and walked out into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of orange juice. He stepped out onto the balcony. He looked up to the sky, it was overcast with dark clouds and there was an occasional rumble of thunder. His eyes averted over towards the horizon but something else grabbed his attention. Were there people coming towards the house? He squinted then stepped back. Yes there were people, and they looked like they were running. Out of nowhere he heard a gunshot and darted back inside.

"Tom!" he said panicked and shook Tom.

"What is it?" Tom asked as he sat up.

"I was just out on the balcony and somebody shot at me," Danny said. Tom was instantly out of bed. He pulled on a set of clothes, black like the ones he'd rescued Danny in. "Get on the ground," Danny dropped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. He heard Tom go into Harry's room and next minute he heard three sets of footsteps run out to the balcony. Within seconds Tom had returned.

"In that wardrobe there should be some clothes like I have on, get dressed in them quickly," Tom instructed then left the room. Danny jumped up and found a pair of black pants that hugged his body and slid into them. Next he found a black t-shirt, along with a black leather jacket. He stuffed his hands into the jacket pockets to find a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves, so he put them on as well. He slipped on a pair of black boots.

"What's going on?" Danny asked when Tom walked back in.

"We're at war...Danny, I'm so sorry," Tom said and cupped Danny's face in his hands, they kissed, passionate and lingering. "I really am sorry,"

"It's ok," Danny said and forced a smile. They walked to the elevator and went down a floor. They stepped into a large open room with metal cabinets lining the walls.

"Ok. There is more than enough ammunition to keep us going," Harry said. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Dougie asked as Tom and Danny walked to them in the middle of the room.

"Danny doesn't know how to use a gun," Harry looked worried.

"I'll teach him," Tom said and picked up a gun. Danny remembered seeing one like that on Tom's belt when he'd saved him, both times. They walked into a smaller room and Danny recognised it was a shooting range. Tom stood behind him, pressed closely and placed the weapon in his hands. "Cock it," Tom said and Danny couldn't help but giggle. He let Tom guide his fingers. "Aim," Tom helped him get aim. "Then shoot," Tom guided his finger and pulled the trigger.

"Tom..." Danny was nervous when Tom stepped away from him.

"You'll be fine," Tom reassured. Danny nodded then followed what Tom had just told him. _  
Cock...Aim...Shoot..._

"Good, just remember that," Tom said then dragged Danny back into the weapon room.

"Ok, here's your transceiver," Dougie handed Danny a small device, exactly what he'd seen back at his apartment. Dougie gave him a quick run through of how to use the device.

"Let's get you loaded up," Tom said and took Danny to a corner. He handed Danny a waist holster, thigh holster and shoulder holster. Danny put them on then Tom put a gun on the back of the holster that was sitting on his hips. One went on the holster on his thigh, on his other side he had back up ammunition. His shoulder holster held two guns. By this time Danny was scared, his hands were shaking and his heart was beating too hard and fast. Tom knelt down and put a knife in a pocket on the side of his left boot. Danny's head was spinning. They turned back to see Harry and Dougie holding each other, whispering word of comfort.

"Ready?" Tom asked. Harry and Dougie nodded. Tom turned to Danny. "Here are the keys to my car, take it into the City and follow the directions set up on the built in computer...Stay safe please...I love you,"

"I love you too," was all Danny could manage because he was frightened. He took the keys from Tom's fingers. After a quick kiss the four men made their way outside. In the distance there was an oncoming swarm of _followers_.


	28. Back Into Super City

Danny had never been more scared in his entire life. The thought of going into a city where a war was taking place was absurd. He couldn't make sense of it all, couldn't make sense of having guns and knives strapped to his body. He had no idea if he would even make it into Super City. Then his mind started to twist, what if he was hijacked? What if he was injured? Or killed? He was all alone, nobody was going with him and this was the thought the he feared the most. If he was going to die he didn't want to go alone. He took a deep breath and started the car. The built in computer lit up and started to talk, giving him directions. He followed them but before he turned out onto the main road he looked in his rear view mirror. Tom was standing near the house watching him. A tear rolled down Danny's cheek. He didn't want to leave Tom, but been the protective partner Tom was he had forced Danny to leave. Danny turned the car onto the main road and headed for Super City. A blur of green trees, white lines rushing beneath the car, the monotonous tone of the computer navigation, everything was nothing of comfort for Danny. Suddenly he was in the city and he slowed down. He followed the navigation, driving straight ahead until he got to the centre of the City. From the corner of his eye he saw somebody duck into a building, his heart thudded. Finally he arrived at his destination. He darted from the car into the building, the whole time hoping he wouldn't have to pull out his gun. Once in the building he looked around. It looked lavish, with marble floors and fancy wallpaper. It looked like an office building, but it was deserted. Then it dawned upon him. He had guns and he would no doubt have to use them, he'd have to shoot people, kill people. He felt sick to the core; he wasn't that sort of person. With caution he walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Danny?" Tom's voice sounded. Danny looked around, was Tom here? Then he realised it was coming from the transceiver on his belt. He took the device and pressed the button Dougie had shown him.

"Tom," he replied.

"Are you ok? Did you get there ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, no problems getting here...I'm just getting into the elevator,"

"Ok...Floor twenty four...Remember what I told you,"

_"Stay safe..."_

"Yep...Tom..."

"Yes?"

"I..." he really wanted to say _I don't want to do this, I want to go back to Earth._ But instead he said "I love you,"

"I love you too," and with that the transmissions went silent. He stepped out of the elevator at floor twenty four and looked around. Just as Tom had described it._ "It looks like a massive hotel suit, very fancy...But don't worry about been careful, ha, I don't think the company will mind, since we're in a war and all..."_

Danny walked over to the window and looked out. A flash of lightening struck across the other side of the City, sending a rumbled of thunder his way. Then it began to rain, no, it began to come down in torrential thickness. He sighed, it was going to be long wait. There was an eerie silence, sometimes broken by the thunder, but it still made him feel uncomfortable. The sound of the elevator made him freeze in place then suddenly he ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Out in the room he could hear several sets of footsteps. He sucked in a breath, his heart hammering hard and fast. His hand moved down and took a gun from his shoulder holster.

"There's no one here," a male said. "My bet is the floor above...It has the safes," the footsteps disappeared with the sound of the elevator. Danny waited another minute before getting the courage to sneak out of the bathroom. Who were those people? Were they on his side or were they the _bad guys_? Should he have hidden? And what was on floor twenty five in the safes? Now curiosity emerged and he found himself sneaking to the elevator. He stepped out onto the next floor. The room was spilt into isles, each holding safe upon safe. He glided down the first isle of safes but found nothing. As he turned into the second isle he heard a noise. He instantly stopped and clutched his gun in his grip.


	29. She's Back

"Who's there?" a rough voice asked. Danny flattened himself against the shelf of safes, his heart hammering in his chest. "Come out and we won't hurt you,"

_No! Don't believe it! They're lying...Time it...Then...Run!_ Danny ran for the door, hearing the sets of footsteps heading in the same direction, after him. He just got the end of the isle when he saw the shadow of one of the strangers. He slid back into the isle then turned and ran the opposite way, back into the room.

"Hey!" a different male voice yelled. Danny didn't look back, just ran straight ahead. He heard the gun shot and prayed to whoever was out there that he didn't get hit, and they must have been listening because it hit the wall next to him. He ducked behind another row of shelving and cocked his gun as Tom had taught him.

_Here goes..._ He slid out just a fraction and saw the oncoming man. He put his finger on the trigger, his heart hammering faster and harder than ever before. Then he pulled his finger back, but just as he fired the gun he shut his eyes tight. He quickly opened them, only to see the man drop the ground.

_Oh God! What have I done! I've killed a man!_ Danny scrambled from his hiding place and ran down another isle. He could hear several other voices coming from the direction of the man he'd just killed. With rapid breathing he got the door in his sights.  
_One...Two...Three!_ He ran to the door and slid through. He couldn't believe that he had gotten away the easily. He just slipped right out the door. He chuckled to himself, could it get any better? His question was soon answered. No, it was about to get worse. From behind him he heard footsteps and when he turned around he saw...

_...A woman clad in black... Opening a metal brief case... Walking towards him with a needle full of blue liquid... The injection...The searing pain...The screaming..._

His first and last instinct was to run, and that was what he did. Fiercely he pounded on the elevator button and scrapped into the elevator just in time. As the doors slid closed he saw her face appear in the crack of the closing doors. He hit the ground floor button; no way was he staying in that building with that woman, not after the pain she put him through. He pressed his back against the metal wall and groaned. He didn't want to be in this situation. The elevator announced his arrival at the ground floor and he stepped out. But his peace of mind didn't last long. He'd completely forgotten the second elevator until it stopped at the ground floor. The woman stepped out and he aimed his gun but she was faster and shot at him. Wracked with fear he fled through the plate glass doors at the front of the building out onto the rain soaked street. Seconds later the glass shattered over him and he ran. He didn't know where he was running but he ran. The sound of gunshots echoed out around him, the pavement beneath him was slippery, rain drenched his body. As he ran around a corner he slipped on the wetness under foot. He fell to the ground, scraping his hands as he tried to catch his own fall, his gun skidding across the pavement out of his reach. Then she was standing just metres away from him, her gun aimed at his chest.

_Tom._


	30. Run Half The City

"It's over," the woman smirked as she took another stepped forward. Danny reached for another gun but the woman just shook her head and Danny stopped. "I wouldn't if I were you,"

"Are you going to kill me or what?" Danny asked after a moment. If she was going to he wanted her to get it over and done with.

"Be patient...This needs to be timed perfectly," she replied smugly. Danny grabbed a gun in lightening speed and took aim, pulling the trigger.

"Little fucker!" the woman screamed as she clutched her arm. Danny scrambled to his feet and ran. He swallowed hard, knowing he probably wasn't going to get away with that. He pulled his transceiver from his belt.

"Tom!" there was no reply. "Tom!" his heart sped up, he didn't want to hear silence, he wanted to hear Tom's voice. "Geez! Tom, I need you! I'm in trouble! Please, Tom! Answer me Damnit!" He kept running, glancing behind him occasionally but nobody was following him. He didn't stop though; he knew if he stopped it would be an advantage towards the people who were trying to kill him. His legs were burning, his chest was heaving and he needed more air, he was getting tired quickly. Finally he stopped and ducked into a small alleyway between two buildings.

_Ok...Deep breaths Danny...Right...Need a way to get back to Tom..._ He leant against the wall when he remembered the car keys were still in his pocket. He pulled them out and looked at the several different buttons. He remembered the button Tom had pressed that had summoned the car to his position. He went to press it when he heard a loud noise, like an explosion in the distance. He frowned for a moment, what had that been? Could it have been? No... He pressed the button and seconds later the car was in his sights. Rushing out of the alleyway he got into the car and sped off. Only a few seconds later he was seeing the green of the countryside. He must have run half the city to get that far. He drove cautiously, always scanning his surroundings for anyone who may be ready to ambush him. When he saw the house in his sights he let out a relieved sigh, when he'd heard the explosion only minutes ago he for a seconds imagined that it may have been the house been destroyed by the nut case's that were putting them at war. He stopped the car in the drive way and pulled out his transceiver.

"Tom?" he asked. Again there was no answer and Danny started to panic. What if something had happened to Tom? He pulled out a gun and ran into the house. Everything looked the same as it had been when he'd left, so the guys must have held the followers away from the house. So where were they now? More to the point, where was Tom? He headed up to the fourth floor.

"Tom?" he yelled out but only silence met his ears. He pulled out his transceiver. "Tom, if you can hear this...I love you...You mean so much to me...I need you. I'm scared, I don't know what to do...Please...Save me..."


	31. Names Aren't As Perfect As You

Danny stood from the couch and walked to the window. Darkness had fallen outside and he figured he must have been sitting there praying Tom would respond to his call for hours, but it never happened. He'd cried a little bit. He shed tears for been alone, he shed tears for the war, he shed tears for Harry and Dougie, but mostly he cried for Tom. He wanted to be wrapped in Tom's arms, safe. He thought about how dangerous it was to be standing at the window, in full view. If someone was watching they would have a perfect shot. So he drew the curtains closed, walked into the bedroom. With a sigh he sat on the bed. He was unsure of what to do. He could try to contact Tom again but when there was no response it hurt too much, so he didn't. He could go out looking for Tom, but what good would that do? He had no idea where he would start. He could play or write a song, but he wasn't in the mood. He concluded that right now life was a complete bitch. He wasn't helping anyone but he couldn't exactly help given his lack of knowledge about going into battle. He knew that out there somewhere Tom would be fighting for Super City, fighting for his life...Fighting for him, Danny. Danny slid off the bed and sat on the floor then lay down. Staring up at the ceiling he didn't know if he should cry or not. On one hand he was missing his boyfriend something terrible, scared that maybe he would lose him forever. But on the other hand he had cried so much when he'd been tortured, when Tom had left him, he didn't know if he could produce anymore tears.

_What's that?_ He reached under the bed and grabbed a cardboard box with his name written on the side in Tom's handwriting. He sat up and crossed his legs, opening the box. On top was a picture of them when they'd been to the beach on one of their first dates. Picture after picture of the couple was pulled from the box. Sometimes he would giggle to himself, remembering the events leading up to and after the picture was taken. Sometimes he would find pictures of himself sleeping, so Tom really did love capturing every single moment of Danny. After a while he'd gone though all of the photos. At the bottom of the box was a piece of paper folded in half. He pulled it out and opened it.

_Daniel Alan David Jones_

_Thomas Michael Fletcher_

_Daniel Alan David Fletcher_

_Thomas Michael Jones_

_Daniel Alan David Jones-Fletcher_

_Thomas Michael Fletcher-Jones_

_Daniel Alan David Fletcher-Jones_

_Thomas Michael Jones-Fletcher_

_All of these names sound perfect, but names aren't as perfect as you. I've been trying to find the words that will sound just right, the words that will express all of my love for you. Yet, each time I think I've found the sentence that will work I replay it in my mind and decided it's not expressive enough or it's too clichéd. Three words, _I love you_. My love for you has always been strong and I can only imagine that it will get stronger as we grow older. I, with all of my heart and more, want to ask you one question...Will you marry me?_


	32. Sinking In

Danny stared down at the note in his hands. He let out a breath he'd been holding. Was the room spinning or was that just head playing tricks on him? And had he read that correctly? He looked again but those three words were still on the paper, clear as day. He put the paper on the floor next to him. It seemed so strange. Outside there was a war raging, there was fighting and hate and all things nasty that were associated with war. Yet, here in their bedroom, on one piece of paper, there was so much love, so much passion and truth. As he thought about everything he noticed that war was tearing them apart physically, but he had never felt more close to Tom after reading that page.

_Tom?_ Danny stood up at the sound of the elevator arriving on the fourth floor. He ran out into the living area but the realised that maybe that was a stupid thing to do, what if it wasn't Tom? And it wasn't. Harry and Dougie looked pleased enough to see Danny. Danny was happy to see them, but it would have been better if Tom was there as well.

"Where's Tom?" Danny asked.

"He's coming...Just has to make an agreement," Harry said.

"With who?" Danny questioned.

"The _Followers_," Harry replied and sat on the couch. Dougie sat next to him and laced their fingers together.

"Danny, relax," Dougie said seeing Danny's tense posture. "The war is over, Tom will be back shortly...Chill,"

"Sure," Danny nodded and walked out onto the balcony. The war was over, just like that, but Danny refused to believe it. The war wasn't over yet, not until Tom was with him, safe in his arms. He stared into the darkness hoping that maybe Tom would just appear next to him in an instant and tell him everything was ok, the war was over and he was safe. But he didn't feel safe. Danny shivered, the air was bitter tonight. He sighed and walked back inside, he wasn't going to do anyone any good if he got sick. He sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. He wondered how long he would have to wait until Tom came back. Would it be a few minutes? An hour? Several hours? All through the night?

"Shit," Dougie murmured. Danny looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nearly Christmas," Dougie said. Danny walked over to the calendar and bit his lip, so it was. Only a week away. Then it hit him, he hadn't called home or emailed like he said he would. He ran into the bedroom and pulled out Tom's laptop.

"C'mon load!" Danny said frustrated. Finally the screen lit up and he smiled, Tom's background was a picture of them cuddling on the sofa. He remembered that night, eating ice cream and watching films until Harry and Dougie got home, then it was rough housing just because they could. He opened the email explorer to find that Tom was still logged in. There were several unread messages but he ignored them and logged out, though Tom had said countless times he didn't mind if Danny looked at his emails. He had said that it was all part of trusting each other and that he had nothing to hide so he didn't care, but Danny still felt he shouldn't go through Tom's mail.

_Mum, Dad & Vicky,_

_Sorry I haven't gotten around to getting back to you all. It's been hectic. Can't really say what's been happening, just stuff. Anyway, I'm fine, Tom's fine. Everything is ok. I'll ring you later on in the week and we can sort out Christmas. Love you all._

_Danny_

He hit send and closed the laptop.

"Everything ok?" Dougie asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I just remembered I had to email Mum and Dad," Danny replied. He went to stand up when he put his hand on something; he looked down to see _that_ piece of paper. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Danny..." Dougie started. Danny looked back to Dougie. "You ok? You seem kind of..Dazed,"

"I'm fine...Just...I think everything is sinking in now..." Danny said. Though partly it was a lie but the other part was true, he just couldn't say it straight out.

"Alright...Oh, and Tom's back. He just walked into the house," Dougie informed. Danny jumped up and as he came out of the bedroom Tom was stepping from the elevator. He ran to Tom and wrapped his arms around his neck. He wanted to hold him close and never let go. He felt Tom snake his arms around his waist. Danny rested his head in the crook of Tom's neck, breathing in his scent. He tried, he tried so hard, but he couldn't stop himself and tears spilt onto Tom's shoulder.

"It's ok," Tom whispered in his ear, running his finger through the brunette's hair. What Danny had said earlier was true. Everything was sinking in and it was hard to control his emotions. He figured it was natural though, he had been shot at and tried to be killed...And he'd killed people.


	33. New Year

Christmas approached at a fast speed. The days went by and soon Christmas Eve was upon them. It was decided that Tom and Danny would spend Christmas at Danny's parent's house. So they headed back to London and upon their arrival it started to snow. Both men smiled as the snow drifted down upon them before sharing a kiss then going inside. Christmas morning and they woke to each other's smiling face. Present were exchanged but the best gift that Danny got was Tom and the love they shared. It was an enjoyable time with Danny's family for everyone. The 30th of December saw the boys heading off and Danny promised to keep in touch. They arrived back at Super City on the 31st and not long after Harry and Dougie arrived back from their holiday. The day passed and soon night had fallen.

"Ready to welcome in the New Year?" Harry asked as the four of them sat on the couch.

"Sure am," Dougie said with a smirk on his lips. "I plan to welcome it with a _bang_,"

"Oh, you are just so evil..." Harry grinned. "I can arrange that," then Harry and Dougie disappeared into their bedroom, locking the door behind them. Tom and Danny were left sitting on the couch. It was silent for some time before Danny remembered what was in the pocket of his jacket.

"Tom..." Danny said, his voice soft. Tom looked to Danny. "I didn't mean to...It just kind of happened..."

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked. His heart was thumping, Danny sounded like he'd done something wrong, something that may destroy what they had.

"Well...During the war...When I came back here...I was in the bedroom and...I found a box...You wrote my name on it, and there were all of these photos of us in there and...I found the letter," Danny admitted. He pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Tom. Tom opened it and nodded his head slowly. He remembered writing it, putting it in the box of photos, but he also remembered promising himself he wouldn't take it out. Six months they had known each other and they had been dating for close to that six months. It just seemed too fast to suggest something like that. So he hid it...Well, it was hidden until now.

"You know this was just..." Tom stopped mid sentence and looked at Danny. He was standing up, holding his hand out. Tom took his hand and followed him outside. The bitter air surrounded them but they stood there holding each other and it seemed warmer. Nothing was said between them and seconds turned into minutes.

"Yes," Danny said suddenly. Tom looked at him confused. "Yes," Danny repeated, this time a little more eagerly.

"What?" Tom asked and took a step back.

"Yes," Danny said and nodded to the piece of paper, which Tom only just realised he was still holding.

"Oh..." Tom all but whispered and looked from the paper to Danny several times. Danny was waiting for a response. However Tom responded not with words but with a kiss. Danny smiled into the kiss. "No,"

"What?" it was Danny's turn to look confused.

"No...We won't get married...It's too soon," Tom said. "We don't have to get married to prove that we love each other...This –Tom held up the piece of paper and waved it- is just ink and paper. I am happy with us dating, as a couple. Our love isn't hidden, Harry and Dougie can see it, your family can see it, people we walk past can see it. If people can't see that we are in love then they can get fucked...And as long as we can see it, then why rush into things?"

"I..." Danny nodded his head. "I guess you're right,"

"Happy New Year," Tom smiled. Somewhere in the City somebody had set off fireworks. So under the lit up sky, in the bitter cold but in each other's warm embrace, Tom and Danny welcomed the New Year with a tender kiss.


	34. Epilogue: Just Like Saying Your Name

My name is Danny Jones. Seven months ago I was drugged and taken away. I was taken from Earth (and I know what you're thinking...'Yeah, yeah, just some loon that thinks there is such thing as aliens and UFOs', but I'm not!). Out there is just a planet that is inhabited by humans like me, except they are more advanced than...I'll call us, Earth-based humans...Way more advanced.

His name is Tom Fletcher. Seven months ago he found me in a concrete room. He rescued me and took me to his home. But before we got there he threw us off of a building and I thought we were dead, but I was safe in his arms. And over the course of these seven months he has continued to keep me safe. Well, as safe as one can get when crazy people are on the loose. One guy decided to take me from the grocery store and torture me. But I survived, thanks to Tom.

So as I sit on the rooftop and watch the sun begin to set, as I replay all of the events that have occurred over the past seven months, as I feel my heart swell with this love I have...I know, I just know, that this is my life now. I know that right here, right now, as I take my next breath, as my heart beats another beat...I am safe and I am loved...Then he's sitting next to me.

"Thomas Michael Fletcher," I say with a smile.

"Yes?" Tom asks.

"I just like saying your name," I reply, and I do. Yeah, this is defiantly the life I'm living now. Could I want anything more than this beautiful man next to me? No, and that will never change.

"Daniel Alan David Jones," Tom says as he wraps his arms around me and holds me close to his chest. "...Just like saying your name,"

* * *

**Well...That there concludes my story... I hope you enjoyed reading. :) **

**Jenna xxx**


End file.
